


On Orders

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Desperation, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the Les Mis kink meme. Bossuet denying Joly  orgasm until Musichetta comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Orders

 "Do you know, my good Joly, our dear lady Musichetta gave me  _orders_ when she said she would be going out this evening." Joly was already squirming at the very thought, shifting on their sofa. 

"O-Oh?" His lip was quivering, because it was always awful and completely perfect when Chetta had given Bossuet orders, almost as perfect as when Musichetta was here ordering Joly himself. 

"Oh, yes." And Bossuet's grin was teasing. "I am to get you rather hot and bothered for her return."

"How long?"

"Oh, two hours." Bossuet said, stepping forwards and beginning to undo Joly's cravat. If it was Musichetta here, then she perhaps would have tied Joly's wrists with it, but Bossuet worried about cutting off Joly's circulation (it had been an awkward call for Combeferre when the other student had had to run over and soothe his wrists and hands while Joly was naked and shivering and Bossuet still had a gag in his mouth) or being unable to undo his bonds once they were tied. 

"Not so bad." Joly managed, and he kept his hands where they were, at his sides, as Bossuet set about unbuttoning his shirt. 

"Oh, not so bad, no. But you are to be hot and bothered, and untaken care of."

"Untake- oh,  _no_." Joly cried, and Bossuet laughed as he leaned to ease the shirt from the other man's shoulders.

"Oh, yes."

"Oh, please, Bossuet, you don't have to tease for  _that_  long, we could wait maybe an hour, a half hour even-"

"Putting it off is no solution." Bossuet purred, and Joly felt himself beginning to grow erect despite himself, because he  _did_  rather love to be teased, but it was such a terrible effort, and he was always exhausted afterwards, and after so long the delay of his gratification was painful.

"You're cruel." Joly whined as Bossuet set about undoing his trousers, boots already set aside, and Bossuet gasped, releasing a noise of mock affront.

"It is our mistress who is cruel. And we love it so."

"You don't have to  _this_  cruel."

"Ah, but how can I be lenient when you are so gorgeous to the eye?" Joly whined.

Bossuet had him naked of everything soon enough, and then he was on him, biting and nipping and kissing over Joly's neck and his chest, and Joly was crying out, because Musichetta was the landlady in this building and truly, it mattered little if they were loud because the other denizens were few and selectively hard and hearing when it came to Chetta's two monsieurs.

Joly's skin was flushed in places, and he tipped his hips up as if it would bring him closer to release, but no, on nights like this, he was never close to release, as much as he might hope. "Dear God!" Joly whined as Bossuet traced his sternum with a the tip of a tremendously clever tongue, and then Bossuet was dipping lower, lower, until he was biting over the sensitive skin at the inner parts of Joly's thighs.

Bossuet knew what he was doing here, and had great confidence, and when Joly finally lost what little composure he had been clinging onto, Bossuet delighted at the two hands on the back of his head.

"Please, please-"

"Oh, just an hour and a half now, friend Joly, you can take it." The medical student let out a soft sob as Bossuet dragged his tongue over Joly's cock, wrenching his hands away from Bossuet's head to grasp at his cravat and tighten it around his hands instead, digging his nails into its fabric. 

"Please, Bossuet, please, if you stop, she won't know-"

"Oh, she'll know." Bossuet purred, and then Joly heard the familiar cap of a jar being opened, and there were slick fingers at his entrance. Joly's next utterance was strangled as he wriggled under the other man's attentions.

Never once did he consider putting the hands he was wringing on his own red, leaking cock. Just an idea was inconceivable, and would have been disobedience of the highest order.

Bossuet fucked forwards with two fingers, scissoring them, and soon enough he added a third, drawing a ragged scream from the very back of Joly's throat. "Wait wait wait-" Bossuet froze at the change in Joly's tone, regarding him with concern.

"Are you alright?" Joly nodded, taking in wheezing gasps of breath.

"Just wait, allow me a moment to recover my- my lungs, I-" Bossuet did, completely still as Joly took in a few more breaths, his heart slowing a little.

"We needn't continue if you don't believe you can."

"No, no, I can, I want to, I'm perfectly alright now, I assure you." Bossuet furrowed his brow. "I would not lie about this." Bossuet gave a nod that was very nearly imperceptible, and then he both of them took up their roles again, and Joly was yowling as Bossuet fucked his fingers over that beautiful,  _beautiful_  spot.

Bossuet's spare hand took Joly's cock, tightening around its base and firmly preventing him from coming, even though Joly could rarely reach release from prostate attention only, and Joly was then  _sobbing_ , tears welling in his eyes as he let out ragged mewls.

The door opened, and Musichetta entered, and suddenly Joly was begging, a desperate babble coming from his mouth as Bossuet greeted her casually, conversationally, as if Joly wasn't falling apart under his hands.

"Oh, my boys!" She greeted, grinning as he shut the door closed, setting about removing her bonnet and her shawl. "Let him come, Bossuet."

And it took one stroke of Joly's cock before he came with a choked moan, doing nothing short of convulsing as he did, come spattering across his own stomach. "Good boy." Bossuet murmured against his skin, kissing the inner part of his right knee. "Are you alright?"

"Good. Good God, 'm good." Joly mumbled, head dropped back as if it were too much effort to lift it, and Bossuet smiled.

"Now, Joly, you can help me tease Bossuet." Bossuet's smile disappeared and a gleeful one appeared on Joly's lips.

"What?"

"How long was it? Two hours?"

"About an hour and forty minutes, Ma'am." Joly said agreeably, grinning brightly as Bossuet's lips quivered.

"Chetta,  _please_ _-"_

"Ah, ah, ah: it's only fair, monsieur." She purred, stepping forwards and petting over Bossuet's cheek. "Were you cruel to him, Bossuet?"

"Oh, yes."

"Then we shall have to be cruel to you, hmm?" Bossuet groaned, but ready to taste his own medicine. He hid his face against Musichetta's skirts. 

"I need time to recover." Joly mumbled, and Musichetta and Bossuet were both either side of him in on the couch in a second, her stroking his hair and him gently petting over his thigh. "Oh." Joly said, and he preened under the tender touches, a dreamy smile on his face.

"That's my boys." Musichetta murmured, and Bossuet nipped at Joly's shoulder playfully.

"Don't worry, Joly: we'll get our own back on her tomorrow evening." Joly laughed, and Musichetta's cheeks flushed.

"Why, if you feel you must, I think you should." She said brightly, laughing, and they settled together as Joly regained with the dissipation of that orgasmic glow, slowly, the use of his legs.


End file.
